


The Rose Goddess

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Sitting, Felching, Femdom, Futa!Yang, Futanari, Incest, Kissing, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, futa!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Weiss and Winter love to worship their girlfriend Ruby as if she were a Goddess, and they have the entire weekend to do so.





	The Rose Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by Manrique95
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and if you have a request of your own to make, feel free to do so, and I'll try to get it done as soon as I can.

Ruby sighed in boredom. She lay back on her bed in her room back on Patch, reading her comics. Her legs were spread far apart, and in between them, her two gorgeous blue eyed, white haired girlfriends did everything they could to pleasure her aching cock. Ruby had always tried to be kind and fair to her girlfriends, but both the girl’s insistence on worshiping her – particularly her cock – meant that she was forced into a more dominant role in their three way relationship.

Not that she minded being in a position of absolute power over the Schnee sister’s, but after a while of them all dating, their relationship deteriorated from the sibling’s being Ruby’s girlfriends to them essentially being her slaves. She didn’t like to think of them in that way though. They did, after all, consent to anything and everything that Ruby asked of them, so she didn’t feel too bad when she got a little bossy, especially since the pair seemed to enjoy being ordered about and talked down to.

The silver eyed huntress looked over the top of her comic, spotting the two sister’s simultaneously worshiping her cock. Weiss’s lips and mouth were wrapped around her shaft, her head bobbing her up and down as she sucked off her girlfriend’s impressive foot long penis. Winter had her lips wrapped around Ruby’s testicles, suckling on the girl’s sack and occasionally giving her little sister dirty looks, apparently jealous that she got the entire cock to herself.

“Weiss, share with your sister.” Ruby told her. Weiss looked up at the girl, utter adoration in her eyes.

“Yes, Mistress!” Weiss told her, restricting herself to just the first few inches of Ruby’s cock so that Winter could run her tongue all along the thick shaft, lapping up any precum or saliva that trickled down. 

Ruby went back to reading her comic, as the two girl’s worked together to pleasure her cock all over. She had felt uncomfortable at first about being dominant over the girl’s, feeling guilty whenever she gave them an order or treated them harshly. By now it was natural. She still loved them both very much, and tried to be as fair as she could, but now she had come to terms with the fact that not only did the girl’s not mind being treated poorly, they actually enjoyed it.

She had quickly assumed the position of their ‘Mistress’ ever since they started calling her that. It started off playful at first, until Ruby suddenly realised that they actually saw her as their ruler, almost as some sort of Goddess. It used to make Ruby uncomfortable, but now it got her off to be worshipped just as much as it did the two sisters to worship her. Weiss and Winter still led normal lives when they weren’t worshipping their Goddess, with Weiss still attending Beacon alongside her Mistress with everyday access to her and her cock, while Winter had a successful military career, making the most of her time with Ruby whenever they had the chance.

The redhead was snapped out of her reminiscing when all of a sudden, she felt Weiss begin to deepthroat her cock. She had trained her well to be able to take her cock down her throat without gagging, since she spent more time with Weiss than with Winter, and apparently she had wanted to show off her skills to her older sister.

“Weiss!” Ruby half shouted, half moaned. 

She couldn’t deny how good it felt to feel Weiss’s petite gullet wrap around her thick shaft, watching her neck bulge from her girth as she fucked her throat. However, she had already told her to share once, and it was the first chance Winter had had to be with her girlfriend in almost a month. Right now, Winter looked upset, in fact jealous of her sister, who was currently hogging their Goddess’s cock all to herself.

“Yes, Mistress?” Weiss asked, smirking cheekily and cocking her head.

“I already told you to stop being greedy.” Ruby told her again, looking over at Winter. “This weekend was supposed to be about your sister, who I haven’t seen in weeks, and all you’ve done is try to make it about yourself.” Ruby continued, as Weiss looked down, looking almost close to tears.

“You’re right Mistress! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me...” Weiss sobbed, tears beginning to run down her cheeks at the knowledge that she had let down the most important person in her life. Ruby bit her lip, immediately feeling bad about being strict with her.

“Weiss, it’s okay.” She assured her. “Just, try to be a bit more considerate next time, okay?” Weiss shook her head.

“No, Mistress, please punish me!” Weiss insisted. “I deserve to be taught a lesson.” Ruby looked over at Winter, as if asking her opinion.

“I can punish her for you, if you like Mistress?” Winter suggested. If one of the girls did something that negatively impacted their sibling, it wasn’t uncommon for Ruby to allow the other girl to choose and administer an appropriate punishment for her.

Ruby looked between the two girls. Out of Weiss and Winter, Weiss was normally more reserved, with Winter being more often than not the one that got too greedy or needy, which was understandable considering her long periods of time away from Ruby. That, on top of the fact that Weiss had insisted on being punished, led Ruby to the conclusion that Weiss’s actions had been intentional. 

Both Schnee sisters had at some point openly admitted to Ruby that they found pleasure in being hurt and humiliated, with more than a hint of masochism on both parts. This made punishing them a lot easier for Ruby, knowing that they often didn’t mind the painful, humiliating and often degrading acts that Ruby made them do.

“Alright Winter.” Ruby told the older sibling, before turning to Weiss. “Weiss, Winter will administer an appropriate punishment momentarily. But before that...” Ruby turned back to Winter. The elder Schnee girl smiled, as Ruby ushered Weiss off of the bed, allowing Winter to get on all fours. Of course, the sisters had been naked the entire time, while Ruby was also nude form the waist down, wearing only her B cup bra and a black tank top with a heart on it.

“Thank you for this opportunity, Mistress.” Winter told Ruby, as the younger girl positioned herself behind the Atlesian military specialist. Ruby smirked, as she laid her cock in the small of Winter’s back, making her giggle as she felt her mistress’s pulse through her member as it throbbed in anticipation.

“Since it’s been so long, I’ll let you choose where.” Ruby told Winter. The woman bit her lip, wishing she could have it both ways, but choosing the one that she wanted most.

“My ass, please, Mistress.” Winter told Ruby. “And please, cum inside of me too!” She added. Ruby chuckled.

“Of course.” She said, rolling her eyes at how typical Winter’s response had been. The elder sister had always preferred anal so it came as no surprise to Ruby when that was her decision.

Ruby rubbed her cock in between Winter’s big round ass cheeks. She had no idea how the woman managed to pack this huge rear bumper into her tight military uniform. Even her huge cock could be engulfed between the woman’s cheeks, as she slid it back and forth for a few seconds, as Winter waited with bated breath until she felt her mistress’s tip press gently against her tight rear hole.

Winter moaned in pleasure, as Ruby entered her with relative ease. The first time they had done anal, it had been almost impossible for her to get her cock into Winter’s asshole, even with copious amounts of lube. Now, after almost a year of Ruby fucking her tight ass every chance they got, and Winter training and stretching herself with her fingers when she was away from her mistress, it wasn’t difficult to penetrate her anymore. She was still tight, her anal walls hugging Ruby’s thick member, but she was easy enough to fuck, even without lube.

“Oh, Winter, I forgot how good your ass feels!” Ruby moaned, as she began to pump her hips back and forth. Winter blushed at the compliment.

“Thank you, mistress...” Winter moaned, as she felt Ruby’s big cock slide in and out of her rear hole, fucking her slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. Eventually, Ruby’s entire shaft was buried in Winter’s ass, so that her balls lightly smacked the woman’s soaking wet pussy with each thrust into her ass.

Throughout the duration of Ruby’s fucking of Winter’s ass, Weiss stood waiting obediently for them both to finish so that she could receive her punishment. Clearly Ruby had cottoned on to her intentions, knowing that she had tried to get punished on purpose. She had been caught doing as such several times before, and Ruby had never hesitated to punish her regardless, although... perhaps this was part of her punishment? To be made to watch as her lover and mistress fucked her sister in the ass. Unlike Winter, who was always allowed to masturbate since she often spent weeks away from Ruby, Weiss was prohibited from ever touching herself without Ruby’s permission, meaning that as arousing as the display before her was, she wasn’t allowed to masturbate to it.

Weiss and Winter had already gotten Ruby quite close to orgasming after sucking her cock together for about half an hour or so, but she knew that she still had a long way to go before she filled Winter’s ass up with her cum that she wanted so much. She could feel Winter becoming hotter and hotter as she was fucked by her mistress, until the Atlesian woman couldn’t take it anymore.

Winter let out a moaning whimper as her entire body heated up, flooded with sheer pleasure, and she climaxed, cumming onto the bed and ruining Ruby’s sheets with her vaginal juices, just from being fucked in the ass, and not for the first time. The silver eyed girl grunted, as Winter’s ass clenched around her cock throughout the duration of her orgasm, feeling tighter than usual as she approached orgasm herself.

“Winter, I’m gonna cum soon...” Ruby warned her. Winter simply glanced back and gave Ruby a slight nod that she had understood, out of breath and barely able to speak if she had tried to.

After a minute or so more of fucking, Ruby eventually came, sinking her entire foot long cock into Winter’s ass and leaving it hilted there as she orgasmed. Winter groaned in pleasure, feeling her rear hole being pumped full of her mistress’s divine semen, rope after rope of the thick hot mess flooding her hole until she thought she was going to burst.  
Ruby eventually pulled out, looking down and admiring her own creampie that she had made in the woman’s asshole. Looking up to see Weiss, who looked aroused and uncomfortable at the same time, she got a wicked idea.

“Weiss, are you hungry?” Ruby asked. Weiss’s eyes went wide, and she smiled, nodding her head. Ruby gestured for Weiss to ‘tuck in’ so to speak, as the younger sister buried her face between her sister’s ass cheeks, which were kindly held open for her by her.

As Winter spread her cheeks, she felt her own sister’s tongue plunge deep into her rear hole, hearing wet slurping sounds form the girl as she drank all of her mistress’s delicious creamy cum from her sister’s asshole. However, as soon as she was about to swallow the mouthful, Ruby stopped her.

“Weiss, you were greedy before, so now you don’t get to swallow any.” Ruby told her as she gestured for Winter to sit up. “Instead, I want you to give all that cum in your mouth to your sister.” She ordered. Weiss pouted, upset that she didn’t get to swallow any of the semen in her mouth, as some of it overflowed, dribbling from the middle and corners of her mouth down her chin and neck and dripping onto her own chest.

Weiss reluctantly did as she was told, leaning into her sister as if for a kiss. The sister’s locked lips, as Weiss spat all of Ruby’s semen into her older sibling’s mouth, making a mess all over the pair of them with cum ending up all around both of their mouths and chins as a result of the sloppy make out. Winter then thrust her tongue into Weiss’s mouth, using it to scrape any of Ruby’s remaining cum from her sister’s mouth to make sure that she got every last drop of her mistress’s delectable seed.

Once Winter was satisfied, leaving Weiss upset, the kiss broke. Winter wiped her mouth clean, and Weiss went to do the same, only to be stopped by Ruby.

“No, Weiss. You leave my cum all over your face for the rest of the day.” She told her. Weiss nodded, glancing over into the mirror to see Ruby’s white mess all around her mouth, trickling down her chin and splattering onto her supple chest.

“She looks a lot better like that anyway.” Winter told Ruby, who nodded in agreement, making Weiss smile and blush at the perceived compliment. 

“So Winter, you still need to punish Weiss, don’t you?” Ruby reminded her. “What are you going to do to her as punishment for being so greedy and desperate?” Winter seemed to think for a second, before responding.

“Am I allowed to pick anything?” Winter asked, clearly an idea already in her head.

“Anything.” Ruby assured her. Winter grinned wickedly, as she decided on what she was going to do to her little sister as a punishment. 

Weiss looked simultaneously afraid and excited, as she was thrown onto her back on the bed by her sister. Before she could even begin to wonder what Winter was planning, she suddenly found her face to be her sister’s new seating place, as the older sibling sat atop her face, her wet folds over the younger girl’s mouth as she rested atop her, facing down at her body.

Of course, there was only one thing that Winter could expect Weiss to do in this position. She immediately began to work her tongue all around in between Winter’s folds, tasting her cum from her recent orgasm and lapping up all the mess that she continued to make. This was far from the first time that the Schnee sisters had committed such incestuous acts, with Ruby often enjoying watching the siblings pleasure each other. Their mistress sat by, idly masturbating as she watched Weiss submit to her sister, pleasuring her with her tongue like a good girl. 

Winter moaned, as she felt her little sister’s wet muscle work all around inside her hole, while the girl essentially made out with her sister’s cunt, the smell of cum still on her breath as she ate her out. Winter reached down to her sister’s petite chest, lightly pinching her nipples and beginning to tease her. Weiss let out a high pitched squeal in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, as Ruby and Winter could both see the heiress getting wetter and wetter form being forced under her sister.

Winter moaned in pleasure, as already she could feel her arousal building up inside of her body, feeling the need to climax already after just a few minutes. It never took Winter much to get off. She used to be embarrassed about it, being very sensitive and easily aroused, until she realised just how much worse her sister was. She recalled one occasion in particular that she had watched Weiss climax just form being spanked by Ruby. 

Nevertheless, it only took sitting on her little sister’s face for a few minutes for Winter to feel a familiar heat begin to burn inside of her core, desperately pleading to be let out, especially once she felt her sister’s tongue brush her throbbing clitoris. The Atlesian woman looked up to Ruby, as if asking for permission to cum, even though Ruby hadn’t told her she needed permission, but Winter knew her place. The silver eyed girl smiled sweetly, her hand still stroking her cock as she pleasured herself to the sight, nodding at the woman in approval.

Winter let go, moaning loudly as she flooded her sister’s mouth with her vaginal juices. A burning pleasurable sensation washed over her body as she orgasmed, shuddering in utter bliss, until finally finishing and dismounting her sister’s face.

Weiss gasped, taking in a deep breath after having chugged all of her sister’s delectable juices that she was so kindly fed, making a mess around her mouth from both Winter’s and Ruby’s bodily fluids that had merged together. The younger sister sat up, looking between her mistress and her very happy sister.

“Wow, Weiss, you’re getting better at that.” Winter complimented her, before turning to their mistress. “Have you been teaching her to lick your pussy as well?” She asked.

“A little... Although I think she’s just happy to see her sister after so long!” Ruby replied, and the two girl’s laughed, as Weiss blushed, though smiled a little shyly at Winter. Ruby then shifted along the bed over to Weiss. “You know, since I did just fuck Winter, and you were a very god girl doing your punishment, I’ll let you choose where you want me to fuck you.” The silver eyed huntress told her partner and teammate. 

Weiss considered Ruby’s question for a while. She wanted so much to eat up her mistress’s cum, especially after tasting it and not being allowed to swallow any. Then again, she also loved it when her Mistress fucked her in the ass; she was so petite and tight that she knew Ruby would love her to pick that one. Finally, she decided on her favourite hole to be fucked in.

“Please, mistress, will you fuck my pussy?” Weiss asked, getting wet just form the thought of Ruby shoving her cock deep in her hole. “Please; I know that I don’t deserve it but...” Weiss added, before Ruby interrupted her.

“Weiss, of course you deserve it!” She assured her, pushing the girl back onto her back, kissing her lips and tasting herself and Winter’s fluids. “You’ve been such a good girl lately; one minor hiccup doesn’t change that!” Weiss blushed, as her heart fluttered at being told how good she had been. Coming from Ruby, it meant the world to her to be told what a good girl she was.

“T-Thank you, Mistress...” Weiss muttered, as she felt the girl’s mouth on her neck, gently but passionately kissing, licking and biting her skin. The heiress moaned in pleasure, whimpering a little when she felt her Mistress’s cock press against her soaked pussy. 

When her lover didn’t resist or stop her, Ruby pushed her cock into her pussy, hearing Weiss gasp and looking up to see her bite her lips as she was penetrated by the younger girl’s thick long rod. Ruby began to pump her hips a little; Weiss was so tight that she could rarely take her entire cock on her first try, and Ruby would have to ease herself in.

The silver eyed girl grabbed Weiss’s thighs, pushing her legs up in the air so that while Weiss was on her back, he legs were sticking up, resting on Ruby’s shoulders. The heiress moaned louder as her mistress began to properly fuck her, pistoning her hips in and out of her pussy, fucking her harder and faster until she reached a comfortable speed for them both. 

Despite the countless times she had fucked Weiss, the girl’s vagina always felt as tight as if she were a virgin. Her walls were once again stretched around Ruby’s thick shaft, as it slid in and out of the white haired girl’s cunt, pleasuring both of them greatly. She could feel Weiss’s walls self-lubricating as her juices drenched her member, making it easier for the long rod to pump in and out of her pussy.

Winter sat by, watching with mild fascination as her sibling was fucked by their mutual Goddess, enjoying the faces that her little sister made as her walls were stretched until her pink wet lips kissed Ruby’s neatly trimmed crotch. With every thrust into her sister, Winter heard the wet sound of Ruby’s cock sliding between Weiss’s sopping wet folds, enjoying the sounds that both girls were making. Ruby grunting and moaning with each thrust, alongside Weiss’s cute gasps and whimpers, as she was made to accept her lover’s cock.

It wasn’t long before Winter began to reach down to her own wet cunt, pressing her middle and index fingers between the folds and fucking herself with them, while she rubbed her own clit with her thumb, feeling her hand getting soaked with her own juices as she did so. Every so often, she would bring her hand up to her mouth to taste how delicious she already knew she was, before she would use her saliva to fuck herself faster and deeper.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were both getting closer to climaxing. Weiss could feel her mistress’s cock pulsing inside of her, ready to fill her fertile uterus full of her thick messy cream, while Weiss’s slight unintentional clenching, as well as her being soaking wet, told Ruby that she wasn’t the only one close to cumming.

“Mistress...” Weiss whimpered. “May, I cum...?” The heiress asked, her eyes pleading with Ruby to be allowed to climax.

“Of course...” Ruby told her. “If I’m inside of you, you can cum as many times as you like...” She reminded her lover.

Upon hearing those words, Weiss proceeded to let out a loud moan, spraying her juices around Ruby’s shaft as her body was flooded with utter bliss. It wasn’t long after that Ruby orgasmed, groaning in pleasure as she pumped her creamy white seed into Weiss’s womb, filling her up with her semen that she knew the girl craved at all times.

Once they were both finished, Ruby slid her now drenched cock out of Weiss, as the heiress caught her breath, while Winter licked her hand clean after orgasming and cumming on it.

“Did you enjoy that Weiss?” Ruby asked, smirking down at her lover. Weiss nodded.

“Thank you, Mistress...” Weiss panted, her face red and a little sweaty. “Would you like me to clean your cock?” The heiress asked, looking hopeful.

“It’s alright, thanks.” Ruby asked. She paused, before looking back at Weiss, who looked saddened at her response. “... you want to clean it, don’t you?” Weiss grinned, nodding enthusiastically. Ruby rolled her eyes, chuckling as she motioned for Weiss to do so, before Winter interrupted. 

“Don’t I get to?” She asked.

“Don’t worry Winter, I’ll give you something better afterwards.” Ruby told her, looking down at Weiss who was licking her cock clean. “We’re going to have such a good weekend, just the three of us.”

“The whole weekend?” Winter remarked. It was rare that the trio ever got so long to spend together. “What about your father and sister?” Ruby shrugged.

“Dad’s on a mission, and Yang’s in Atlas.” Ruby explained.

“What’s Yang in Atlas for?” Weiss asked, in between stroked of her tongue on Ruby’s cock.

“You know, I’m not quite sure. She never said...” Ruby frowned, wondering what Yang was in Atlas for.

 

“That’s it, good girl!” Yang panted, as she thrust her hips in and out of the white haired woman’s ass. She had her bent of the desk of none other than Jacques Schnee, fucking her lover in the rear hole.

“Yang, AH! What if my husband comes in and sees us...?” Willow panted, as Yang’s enormous cock fucked her ass raw.

“So what if he does?” Yang asked, never relenting as she fucked her mature girlfriend. “He doesn’t own you. He doesn’t love you. Not like I do...” Yang groaned, cumming inside the woman’s ass, before pulling out and having her clean her cock with her mouth. “Besides, you were the one that wanted to fuck in his office.” Yang pointed out. Willow nodded.

“Is it bad that I kind of want to get caught?” She asked. “Then we wouldn’t have to hide. We could be free to do what we want!” She exclaimed enthusiastically. Yang put her cock back in her trousers once it was clean.

“That’s alright. I do too.” Yang told her, as she stood up. “One day, I promise.” She told her girlfriend. “God I love you...” The blonde added kissing the woman’s lips passionately.

“I love you too, Mistress!”


End file.
